


Violets are Red

by falchionkirby



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Seduction, Teasing, Vampire AU, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falchionkirby/pseuds/falchionkirby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Camilla's vampiric teasing gets out of hand, it leads to an unlikely truce and a just as unlikely romance?</p>
<p>Or I like this kinda AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blood and Storm

"This sucks!" Takumi screamed into the downpour. He was supposed to be on a search mission for several soldiers that did not return. It was going smoothly until a sudden storm separated him from the rest of the army. Now he couldn't even tell that he had stumbled into Nohrian territory while the rain hindered his vision. 

A shadow brushed against his drenched skin making him stop in his tracks.   
"Who's there!?" Takumi turned around swiftly. "Show yourself or else!"  
He was ready to bring the Fuujin Yumi out, but the same shadow soon snatched it from his hand. He felt a sharp human nail pierce his palm as the weapon left his hand; it bled heavily as a result.  
"Or else what, darling?" A female voice purred from the shadows. A massive crack of lightning revealed the silhouette of the violet haired Norhian Princess Camilla. Takumi scowled after realizing the identity of the attacker.  
"Aw, don't look at me like that." She giggled in a rather seductive manner. "I merely come for a much different reason."  
It was at that moment that he realized something was very different about this encounter with his sworn enemy. Takumi felt an anchoring aura that would not let him look away from Camilla. The very atmosphere itself was unsettling. Another lightning strike revealed glowing red eyes as she approached him.  
"G-get away from me, scum!" He began to panic.  
"Aw, but this just starting to get fun, dear. I never realized how cute you were with fear in those eyes..." She embraced Takumi without hesitation, ensuring he couldn't escape. The adrenaline fuelled heartbeat was like music to her ears as she leaned in and felt around his neck with her lips. The sensation alone sent shivers down his spine. Then he felt sharp fangs latch into his skin. Panic set in.  
"No! Stop! Please!" Takumi was thrashing around looking for a way out. "Someone help me!"  
Those were the last word before he slowly blacked out.


	2. Nightmare 'Twas Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi soon finds out that Camilla had been turned into a vampire when he's returned to the Palace. Meanwhile, Ryoma discusses how to use this knowledge to counterattack.

Takumi's eyes fluttered open to the dark infirmary ceiling. He figured he had passed out last night and been asleep all day. What he experienced felt like just another nightmare; except he felt a quick pain wash over him.  
"You're awake." Sakura was distanced well away from him. You could see fear in her eyes.  
"Sakura, what's wrong?" He began to approach her with a gentle smile.  
"S-Stay back! In fact, begone!" Her voice trembled. "You're not the brother I have felt safe with!"  
"But I'm not-" Before he could feel the scabbed over puncture wounds on his neck, another wave of pain came over him. It wasn't a nightmare. The eldest princess of Nohr did bite him and had made him into one of her kind; a vampire. Instincts were quick to take over his mind and he went after Sakura, pinning her down.  
"I-I'm sorry..." He was crying under his trembling lips. "I know you're scared. But I need help."  
"But-" Sakura was desperately squirming under her own brother's weight.  
"A recent battle casualty, an animal, anything! Get Hana if you need to! Just do something."  
It was then that Sakura stopped her frantic struggling.  
"I'll do it." Her voice still sounded shaky.  
"Sakura? Are you sure!? What if-?"  
"Y-yes." Sakura stopped his protest. "I'm scared, but now that I see you up close I can tell that you're scared, too. And in pain as well. So you have my permission."  
Takumi didn't have time to debate this matter anymore. He needed blood, and now!  
"Ok. It might hurt a little, but I'll be gentle for your sake." He then proceeded to numb her neck before sinking his newly formed fangs in. Sakura shuddered.

________________

"Looks like our worries were true, Milord." Kagero was quick to inform Ryoma of what had happened in the infirmary.   
"I see. So rumours of the Nohrian royal blood being of vampiric nature are true." Ryoma looked out the window at the quarter moon rising.  
"We should retaliate at once, Lord Ryoma. We know valuable information about the enemy that could make all the difference in combat." Saizo added. "And having turned one of our own into their kind was a fatal mistake."  
"That is true. However, my dear brother must be given time to adjust to his new self in battle. One whiff of blood on the battlefield and we could all lose." Ryoma nodded. "There's also a high chance they will go after him as a way to silence him of this leaked secret."  
The moon was well above the pink painted trees at this point.  
"We will preempt their attack."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for my punctuation not being good. I am currently on mobile


End file.
